Sin Itacest
by Yosenpaia
Summary: They both know it's a sin, but... [One-shot Itacest, Religious!Romano, Assassin!Veneziano, Renaissance]


**_Summary: Renaissance, Assassin!Feliciano and Catholic!Lovino (?_**

 ** _Notices: Religious talk and too cultured (? In a way It's funny lol. And of course incest :v_**

 ** _Couple: Sud-Italy x Nor-Italy (Lovino x Feliciano)_**

 ** _A/N: This is what happens when you spend studying old literature one entire month_**  
 ** _lol_**

 ** _Words: 754~_**

* * *

The room was empty, except for a person on his knees at the altar.

"Praying again, brother?" A soft voice called from the other end of the large room.

Footsteps echoed in the immensity of the cathedral, shutting off the noise of birds and insects in the night.

Lovino looked up, watching the Virgin, unable to turn.

A few seconds of silence interrupted only by his breathing and by the distant crickets it was what it took for the elder to speak.

"You don't pray anymore." There was silence again and he watched as his brother's hand carefully caressing the folds of the statue's dress.

"No, I do not."

"Why?" The brunette asked quickly.

"I do not believe in it anymore." Feliciano's fingers drew back from the polished stone.

"Nonsense!" Lovino answered, standing up and turning toward the other. The difference between them was notorious. Lovino was dark and Feliciano pale. Lovino wore a white gown sewn with gold threads and garnets, while Feliciano wore a black cape like the night, adorned with a piece of iron of his creed that covered half of his face. "When did you change Feliciano? Are you hiding?" He made a gesture to remove the cloak, but he didn't. "Have you forgotten who gave you life?"

"It was nature, it was the air, the land and the waters, never a God, Kingdom of the two Sicilies," he said with a mockery tone. "It wasn't God, I remember you."

"Don't you dare preach against the Lord, much less call me that way in front of this altar!"

"The altar where you made me yours?" Lovino reddened, part of the anger and part of the shame. "As much as you confess and pray for forgiveness it will not change anything, Vino."

"Shut that dirty mouth! That night was a fatal mistake for both of us!"

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll shut you up myself."

"And how, I wonder?"

Lovino took the lapels of the coat of his brother, drawing him to himself, deciding to silence him with his mouth.

When they parted, the major suddenly let go of him, moving away.

"Look what you've made me do!" He exclaimed, putting his hands to his head. "You're sick!" He stroked his lips. "I'm sick ..."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" The Northern answered, frowning.

"No, but I wish I did! The sweet sin of your lips is what keeps me awake at night, and the cursed curves of your body is what divert my prayers! You are like a curse, a plague, a desire of the Devil to send me to Hell. An incubus, that's what you are! "He pointed angrily at his brother, his tone rising more and more." Let your words remain locked in your throat and your tricks in your pockets, I want no more sins in my name, much less provoked by someone of my own blood!"

Feliciano closed his eyes, his heart growing smaller and smaller.

"Everything that the clergy has given me, you took it from me! With those hands smeared in mud and those lips full of honey. Don't tell me lies or indecent ideas, Feliciano... This is an insult to our family and our Lord."

"What has 'your Lord' done for you, eh, Lovino?! Nothing but feed your mind and soul with lies, I am not the plague, this church is! Don't you dare to tell me that after all we've been through we have nothing, Lovino."

"More than an unhealthy relationship?" Of course not.

"I'm in love with you, Lovino."

Silence returned.

"Love is something which you are denied to, Feliciano." He grunted. "Out." The older man's voice sounded cut off. "Out! I said! Get out of this holy ground, out of these lands! My mind, of my life!"

Feliciano slowly removed the hood from his face, letting see his tears.

"I'm not the one hiding here, Lovino." And he left.

Lovino turned, kneeling again.

"Oh, my Lord, what did I do wrong..." He sighed, holding back his sobs. "Oh my God... I fell in love with a demon of my own blood... I'm sorry."

The room was empty again, and only the lonely heartbeat of a broken and enamored heart was heard.


End file.
